Vehicles are generally equipped with a set of headlamps including at least low beam lamps, high beam lamps and turn signal blinkers. In addition to the general set of headlamps, vehicles today may also include auxiliary lamp set for improving vision during driving, such as fog lamps, bend lamps, and cornering lamps. These lamps improve driver visibility during varying weather conditions, road topologies and lighting conditions. As such, vehicle lamps may need to be controlled during turning maneuvers.